Untitled
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Sesshomaru and InuYasha weren't the only ones that were born to great dog demon, Inutaisho. But when Kagome discovers that she is a demon and that a world had been hidden from her. What problems will she face. Not to mention the ever growing love for the man that's supposed to be her brother. First InuYasha fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Preface

"Father are you sure?"

"I am Sesshomaru. Promise me when she returns you'll protect her?"

"I promise father. She is my sister of course this Sesshomaru will protect her."

Inutaisho balanced the bundle in his arms and handed her gently to the raised branches, the well gently handled the baby almost as if Goshinboku herself wanted this baby protected as well. The baby was gently placed outside of the well. But in a world where demons haven't existed for a long time.

This baby would be protected. She was meant for greatness. And one day she would return.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

Author's Note: Hey Guys & Girls, I am very happy for the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews that I had received in such small timeframe! So thank you. Also I'm looking for a Beta for this story so please anyone! Contact me through PM cause I would really love for someone to check over my work before posting! Furthermore, this won't follow cannon since it will be different then the anime and manga.

Enough rambling from me. Enjoy!

Hundreds of years ago, a priestess named Kikyo guarded a very powerful jewel called the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon Jewel granted its possessor incredible power and its protector, Kikyo never hesitated to destroy any demon, or human, that attempted to take it. However, she fell in love with the half- demon InuYasha. They eventually were deceived by Naraku, who tricked them into fighting each other. Kikyo shot an arrow at InuYasha, binding him to a tree in eternal sleep. Kikyo was mortally wounded and she took the Shikon Jewel with her in death. Well at least that's what we thought.

[Break]

A couple hundred years later…

The thousand year old sacred tree and the legend of the hidden well. I heard these stories all my life and I never believed a word of it. That is until today, my fifth tenth birthday.

"I'm leaving" I yelled to my family as I hurriedly closed the door and headed on my way. I made my way onto the main street but stopped before the steps that lead to the main road.

I spotted my brother near the sacred well.

"Hey, what are you…"

"Nothing"

"You know your not supposed to play in there." I walked closer to where my brother stood before the stairs that led to the well.

"I'm not it's the cat."

"So go down there and get him." I lowered myself onto my knees and propped my arms against them. I gave my brother an annoyed look.

"Why do I have to?"

"You're the one complaining!" I yelled.

"Am not!"

"You are too. Fine I'll get him then." I gave up.

I climbed down the stairs when a strange sound came from the bottom of well. When I see the cat I sigh in good relief as it cuddled against my ankle. I grab the cat as I can hear my brother yell as clear as day.

"You make fun of me when I'm the one scared and you whimper at just the sight of the cat?"

"Hey, at least…" I stop talking. I could feel a strange presence behind me. Before anything happened I dodged the mist like hands that were going to grab on to me.

"Souta run now!"

"But sis!"

"Souta now!" I yell. I was afraid in this moment. I had a whole life to live and this presence didn't make it better.

Anger rolled through me and my nails had become sharper, and my body had felt strange. Almost as if it was pulsing. Souta had ran off and I tried to dodge a second time. But miserably failed in my attempt to dodge its attack. It dragged me down into the well and I was faced with a women that closely resembled a centipede.

"Give me the Shikon Jewel." The women like insect stated.

"Shikon Jewel?" I questioned.

My claw like nails had made contact with her, but what surprised me was the pink light that had emitted from the tips of my fingers now claws. The centipede had disintegrated into nothing.

I landed hard on my rear at the bottom of the well. I gazed around and shifted my body weight to the other end of the well. All around me were bones left here from what? I don't know, I stood up sporadically wanting to get out of this well. But before I even moved an inch a flash of silver caught my attention.

I moved my head over my shoulder and my hair wasn't the usual black, it was silver. How could my hair suddenly go from black to silver without a dye? A girl's dream turned disaster. I took a deep breath really wanting that to work to calm my nerves of the situation. I opened my eyes having a goal to get out of the well and after that I could worry about my hair.

I never had climbed up anything before, but my skills in gym were average. I climbed up the vine that had grew from a tree or bush near the well. It was strong so I calculated that the vine had been here since the beginning of time if it didn't break from the weight. I was almost at the top of the well as I grabbed onto the wood of the well. I hoisted myself upwards and covered my eyes.

The sun had caught my eyes as I slowly blinked the blindness away. Lush green grass filled my vision. I climbed out of the well and stood on my own two feet. My silver hair flowed through the wind. I definitely wasn't in Japan anymore. I mean I might be but a couple hundred years back. I worried about seeing my Mom, Grandpa, and Souta again, but also needing a sense of adventure that I wouldn't accomplish in my own time.

I bated my options and chose to see this world. So I continued on my way through the forest but soon got interrupted.

"Capture her! She has entered the forest of InuYasha. Capture her!" I was assaulted with arrows and spears.

One of the arrows had just missed my arm. I look at them, they were just humans, and they were dressed differently than me. I must look strange cause of my clothes too.

"Why are you throwing arrows at me do I look dangerous!"

"Kill the demon!"

Demon? "I'm not a demon!"

They continued on and I fled but something strange happened. While I was running my legs had become much faster than I was used to. My heart didn't beat fast it was beating like normal as if I was walking. My eyes had become clearer and I could see well. By the time I noticed that I was somewhere else I had already out run all the men that were trying to capture me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

I didn't tire at all. After all of that Cardio. I breathed out even breaths, but I had looked over my body and was covered in sweat from head to toe. That's when I realized that this time didn't have showers, or baths. How would I survive? Survive. Now that I was thinking about it, what did those men mean by demon? Was I, how could I possibly be a… demon? I was human. I lived all my life as one, I made human friends and I have a human family so how could I possibly be… I couldn't finish that thought.

I slumped to the ground caught up in my depression I couldn't do or think of anything else.

I closed my eyes and I drifted off into a sleep. Hoping that all of this would end and someone would rescue me from all of these lies.

[Break]

Upon becoming Sesshomaru's servant, Jaken learned his master planned to create his own empire; he would become chief minister when the empire was established. Jaken uses the staff of the two heads to defend and protect his Lord.

He had been in Lord Sesshomaru's service ever since the great dog general, Inutaisho, met his end. It was a gruesome day and Lord Sesshomaru never once showed any emotion. It was typical for his Lord to hide any or all feelings. He considered that and humans were a weakness.

For his younger half brother was a half breed. InuYasha, had fell in love with a mortal priestess. Who had cursed him onto a tree, he was now in an eternal sleep by a sacred arrow. That was 50 years ago and Sesshomaru didn't even care since this topic around him as taboo.

My Lord and I were Journeying into the forest of InuYasha. Lord Sesshomaru and I were searching for the great dog general, Inutaisho's grave. Since in the very depths of his Father's gave was a fang, a sword that was made from his Father's fang. Sesshomaru had received the Tenseiga. His Lord thought it was a joke giving a healing sword to his Lord. When his Lord's name meant 'Destruction of Life'.

"Jaken."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"I believe there is a demon sleeping up ahead."

"Huh, shall I get rid of it for you my Lord?"

"No."

What was strange for his Lord was kneeling in front of this demon girl. That he wasn't doing anything.

"What has befallen my Lord?

"Jaken don't speak or move. If you do I will have to kill you."

I froze not speaking or moving not wanting to anger my Lord. My Lord had picked up the demon girl and his face was something I hadn't seen before. It was love, something unknown to my Lord. He turned his back to me and continued to walk.

"Jaken catch up. Or you'll be left behind."

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait up!"

We continued on through the night as the girl slept through the night. Never once detecting our presence.

[Break]

It was daylight when I awoke next. And I wasn't laying on the ground where I thought I was. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was someplace else. On someone else. The warmth made me feel safe as I only cuddled closer to it.

"So I see that you're awake."

"I glanced up and met gold rimmed eyes as my face flares the color of red.

"Huh!"

I ended up on the ground as my rear made contact with the ground. Again. He kneeled in front of me somewhat studying me. His eyes were glued on me as he asked, "What's your name if I may ask?"

"Kagome Higurashi. Why do you ask?"

"It's customary to state one's name before your own."

"And what's your name."

"Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru. That fits. Can I ask you a question?"

"By any means."

"Why did you carry me all the way here? From what I already saw and witnessed people aren't that accommodating?"

"Well, as you can already tell, you're not human. You should be glad you're not a human they are lower than us. "

"Us?"

"Demons?"

"And what kind of demons are we?"

"I am a dog demon, but you have me intrigued."

"Intrigued why?"

"Everything about you pulls me in. For some reason I felt compelled to help you."

"Help me, who said anything that I needed help?"

"From the look of obvious fatigue that your body shows. I just assumed." My cheeks flush, "Well thank you. I guess."

He nodded in reply.

It had suddenly began to get darker out and I could see a pair of red glowing eyes staring back at me.

"Jaken."

"Lord Sesshomaru I will take care of this demon for you."

The imp held a staff that had two heads sat upon it. One opened its mouth and hauled fire to the demon. The demon caught and that was the end of it. At least that's what we thought, there were ten demons altogether and Jaken couldn't possibly beat all of them. Sesshomaru had his claws out, with one slash two demons were slain he continued to release deadly gas from his palm, but one had its focus towards me.

I could smell the gas as I held my breath, I could feel my claws slowly forming from my nails. But I knew that this wasn't enough, Sesshomaru was busy and there was no way that he would be here in time. The demon came closer to me, I didn't want it to come near me, but it came anyways. This demon was fast and I couldn't escape so I waited and he bit through my side.

With a sense of anger, and helplessness the pink light from, the well returned and emitted out of my hands. The demon before me was no more. I glanced at my side, I was in a lot of pain. I could see something forming from my blood and the light. It was the Jewel. But how did it become to be inside me?

Sesshomaru had seen the light from his sister's hand. He couldn't believe that she was a reincarnated priestess. As her body glowed and formed a circular ball. It was the Shikon no Tama, or the Shikon Jewel of the four souls. The Last thing that he had heard about the Jewel was that it was destroyed along with InuYasha's Lover the priestess, Kikyo.

He caught his sister.

"Rest Kagome. This Sesshomaru will be here. Always. For you my sister, you're the promise that I intend to keep. Even if it's from father."

I closed my eyes, with too much blood loss. I didn't even hear anything being said.


End file.
